Field
The present disclosure relates to a separator having high heat resistance, a manufacturing method thereof and a secondary battery having the separator.
Description of the Related Technology
In general, a secondary battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that cannot be recharged. A low-capacity secondary battery is typically used for a small portable electronic device such as a smart phone, a tablet computer, digital camera and the like. A large-capacity secondary battery, obtained by connecting multiple battery cells in a pack shape, is widely used as a power supply for driving a motor of an electric bicycle, an electric scooter, a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle and the like.
Secondary batteries are manufactured in various shapes, for example, a prismatic shape, a cylindrical shape and a pouch shape. In general a secondary battery includes an electrode assembly including a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate with a separator interposed between, and a case accommodating the electrode assembly together with an electrolyte solution.